Drakengard: Inuart's Rescue
by Elvenstrike
Summary: ok, this is a repost of my original Drakengard: Inuart's Rescue. with the new content, I'm not as sure whether the title of the story is befitting anymore. The alternate title is in the first chapter at the start. I hope this is an improvement. Enjoy!
1. The Assasin

**The Assassin: Shadow of the Dragons Black**

**Inuart's Rescue**

A black and white robed man stalked through the shadows, a grim expression on his face. This was going to be his toughest assignment yet. He slipped through a doorway, unnoticeable by all, unless they had found it, which Koronzei had. All who joined the Guild of Silent Blades had to go through rigorous training, one part involving finding the hidden doorway. It led into a room of supplies and other necessities. Although there was another room, locked and bolted, only accessible by Master Assassins. This assignment would give him that title. Koronzei moved his hand silently towards his dagger, ready to draw it when necessary. He stopped suddenly when he heard softened footsteps on the roof. He looked quickly up at the rooftops above, before slipping silently back into the shadows which he could manipulate to his advantage so well. " Swoosh!" The sound he heard as a flaming arrow flew through the air, landing arrow tip down in front of a house just a few doors down. At first he thought it was the signal flame arrow, but then he remembered that the signal flame was green tinged with black. He stayed in the shadows as an upper window of the target's home was opened, and peered out of by a guard. Koronzei quickly shot him with an arrow, watching as he gagged on his own blood. Koronzei proceeded to climb the wall that he was hiding in the shadow of. He spotted the one that had nearly foiled his mission, and sneaked up behind him, grabbing his arm behind his back, and placing his dagger at the enemy's throat.

"Who do you work for?" Koronzei whispered in the man's ear. The man growled as he replied with an air of defiance, " I work for the one who will enslave you and all your people. His name is Lamakir Tunais."

Koronzei walked away, blood dripping from his dagger. He jumped to the opposite rooftop. He landed as silent as the night itself, and ran along to where his victim's house was. Little did he know, there was a group of soldiers waiting for him. He heard the scraping of a sword against a scabbard. He silently drew his own blade, putting himself in a position which would allow him to counter most attacks. He heard more scraping, but only some of it was from sword against scabbard. _Must be the guards scraping their boots against the roof tiles, trying to scare me into making a false move, and trying to make me think there are many. Ha, foolish guards, all you do is reveal your location._ Koronzei thought with a slight smile.

More than what would have been necessary were going to die tonight, all because of Koronzei's victim being the way he was. He was one of the Empire's generals. His name was Vritra the Destructor. He commanded one fifth of the Empire's forces. Unfortunately for the Union army, and its allies, that was already one and a half million. He was notorious for having guards set up everywhere around his house as soon as he got wind that someone was coming for him. And that rumour went round a lot. On the plus side, those dying were Imperial soldiers, the bulk of which the evil Empire army was made up of. Although they also had a variety of monsters at their disposal.

Koronzei snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the guards running towards him. He just smiled as he said, " Is this the best Vritra has to offer? A group of lowly Imperial soldiers? Ha. He disappoints me!" He parried a blow, and kicked the first guard to reach him into the others charging at him. He slashed down, side stepping as he did to avoid an attempted stab at his ankle. He was about to thrust his sword into the enemy's heart when suddenly, he saw the remaining guards look into the dark and soul-less night sky, as a winged shadow seemed to form across it. Fear spread through them, and straight away, Koronzei knew why._ I hope Caim manages to survive this oncoming war…_ He thought as he ran to the edge of the roof preparing to dive to the other rooftop as a massive fireball hurtled towards him.

End Chapter


	2. Three years later

_Three years later..._

Caim had just returned to find that Inuart had been unable to hold off the watcher guards who had came and captured him .However he had managed to give Furiae time to escape and hide. Verdelet told Caim that another temple was in danger but Angelus, who could sense temples, told Caim that it had already been destroyed. With saving the temple out of the way, Caim flew off to find Inuart. After flying for what seemed like five miles, Angelus flew low to the ground so Caim could jump down and investigate on foot. He came across a century of Imperial soldiers. Caim quickly eliminated them with swift attacks from his sword, called moonfire, which was a scarlet red colour, but not from blood, that was the crimson colour. He searched around some more and found two trolls, which he took out with magic attacks. While Caim was taking care of ground troops, Angelus was busy fighting the monsters in the air. She gracefully swooped and swerved, avoiding the laser beams from the cubes that were floating in their hundreds. She took care of the bats with powerful fire blasts, incinerating them in the flames! The cubes were quickly disposed of with locked on fire balls. The griffins came screeching, calling to the other monsters in the area, who made an all out charge at Angelus! She sped down to the earth gaining more and more speed as she went! She had to lose these foul beasts. There was only one way to lose them. A counterattack! Using the speed she had already gathered she quickly whipped round facing the monsters, and charged towards them! She had to make this count, if she did it right then she could take out the cubes, most of the bats, and if she shot a few fire blasts at the right time, some griffins. If Angelus blew it, then she would be seriously injured, maybe even killed! She wasn't going to let that happen, she had made a pact with Caim, and she wasn't going to break that! She and Caim had already been through so much together.

They had decided to form a pact through their need to live. Caim was mortally wounded from the fight with the empire when they tried to storm the Union castle. Angelus had been flying around, when she was captured by the empire and chained down to the ground. Caim found her shot down by arrows and spears dug into her. " Filthy human! You shall never break me! I would sooner die than spend a minute longer been tormented by you scum!", Angelus had exclaimed to Caim." You fool of a dragon! I am not an imperial solder! Do you see the blood stained on my clothes? That is my blood and the blood of those cursed soldiers! And why would I want to talk to the beast that killed my parents! A black dragon it was. Bigger than you! It seemed more vicious somehow. More evil… But don't you dare call me an imperial soldier!"End Chapter


	3. The search continues!

The Search Continues!

Angelus sped upwards toward the monsters. She was directly on target! Her wings bashed through the cubes, destroying them, her spinning motion pierced the bats, leaving none alive and a few perfectly timed fire blasts took down some of the griffins! But those that were taken down( the griffins) were replaced by even more powerful beings, the spectres of death! Angelus was still spinning at an immense speed and was heading straight for one of their scythes! Before she could brace herself, she rammed hard against the spectre. "Gah!" Angelus screamed. The razor sharp edge of the scythe cut deep into her flesh!

Meanwhile on the ground:

"Heeyah!" Caim said, actually he thought it, he had given up his power to talk in order to form a pact with Angelus. He hacked through the imperial guards, blood spurting out from the wound he had carved down the middle of the guard's chest! It oozed out, but it was not red blood like the other soldiers, it was black! And that could only mean one thing! Some of these soldiers/ guards were possessed. There was two ways to be possessed in such a way: 1. Be mortally wounded and a passing Watcher demon enters the body restoring the person's body, but not their mind. 2. Doing a vile and gruesome ritual which involved biting head the head off a bat, dipping it in oil essence which stank worse than a skunk, then hanging it from your neck while chanting!Most people would be put off by that, but quite frankly, Caim couldn't care less. He had to find Inuart, he was in danger! Inuart was Caim's best friend, except for Angelus. Three hundred imperial soldiers rushed towards Caim, five had good shields, they were the leaders of each unit, sixty to a group. The first group reached Caim! He quickly dispatched of no less than twenty soldiers. He then battered the commander and took his shield! Nothing could stop him! The second group teamed up with the remains of the first. They had ninety nine soldiers combined, including the second group commander. " Kill that Union Prince!" the commander called out. Caim knew he couldn't take them all on and win, but he sure could put a dent in them! He pulled out moonfire and charged towards the enemy unit! Hack! Slash! Splat! His enemies fell to the ground, forty of them in all! Two more groups arrived together to team up with the fifty nine remaining soldiers from before. " No! What do I do?! I don't stand a chance! I am done for, and I cant even call for Angelus, she is to far to hear me!" frantically thought Caim. Suddenly a voice appeared in his head."You are not alone my friend, I am coming to help you"The voice sounded familiar to him but he was not sure who it was. He knew it wasn't Inuart.In the distance Caim saw a figure in the sky. It started to get closer, until finally he could see what it was. It was an angel! But it was no ordinary angel. It was huge! It had the wings of a dragon, a human body but with Elvin features. Sitting on its shoulder was an old friend of Caim. He was called Tanis.

"Tanis!! I thought you had been killed by the empire!" thought Caim."No, I went into hiding whenever they reached the height of their power, so I could train in secret. While training I met my friend here." Tanis called out."Nice to meet you! My name is Galgilath""Okay, enough of the introductions, I need help down here!" Caim screamed out in his head.

Galgilath swooped down from the sky, a staff appearing in his hand. He knocked down several imperial guards with it! Tanis jumped down and fought back to back with Caim. " Bring it on, you demons of despair!" shouted Tanis. Now that he and Caim were back together, there was no way they could lose!

End Chapter.


	4. The Fall of Angelus

The Fall Of Angelus.

Angelus spiralled toward the ground at an alarming rate! She tried to pull herself up and fly off but the spectre had broken her wing! She was only a few hundred feet from the ground. Crash! Angelus hit the ground hard! She immediately seemed to became unconscious. The spectres and griffins came down to guard her and to make sure she didn't manage to escape, the spectres placed their scythes over her in a dome shape. She was trapped!

Angelus lay there with her eyes closed. She was aware of everything around her but she knew she must wait until her wing healed. A dragon could heal itself with in a matter of hours compared to a human which might take weeks. Angelus half opened an eye when she heard the flap of wings without feathers. It couldn't be! Black dragons! To make sure she wasn't imaging things she fully opened her eyes. Unfortunately her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. It was the dreaded black dragons!

Black dragons were dragons that were pure evil, had vengeance in their hearts or very rarely, were born that colour. The ones born black had a distinct marking on their wing. This symbolised their power. A blue wave represented the power of water, orange flames represented fire, white lines meant air, yellow lightning was the power of the storm, a dark reddish-green symbol represented chaos and a light bluish-white symbol was to show the power of light.

Meanwhile: "Chaaaaarge!" the empire soldiers ran towards Tanis and Caim! Clang! Clash! The blades of the empires hit hard against Caim! Pulling a short sword out he did a dual wield spin attack killing two enemies! Tanis pulled out his Elven blade, he was tired of only blocking. With a skilful motion of his sword he cut down several enemies. Galgilath flew down and hit the ground with his massive staff he hit the ground and a massive force with lighting aura burst from it! It knocked down and killed about half the remaining enemies! "Ha! Take that, Empire!" he called out. Tanis and Caim fought on together.

Galgilath went off to find Angelus.

Galgilath had been travelling about half an hour when he found Angelus. She was been guarded by the spectres and griffins. He could either transform into an Elf and sneak his way past the guards to use his healing touch on her or he could stay as he was and bust her out with force. He had to make a decision. The first was more dangerous for him than Angelus and vice versa for the second option. He didn't know what to do!

Caim and Tanis had just finished off the last of the empire soldiers and guards when out of nowhere a blacked robe figure appeared. He had his hood up so his face was hidden in shadow."Who are you?" Tanis called out. He had his hand on his sword hilt for caution."I am the one who can give you a choice between hardships and despair or great luxuries, riches and power!" the hooded figure said.End chapter.


	5. A Trap well laid

A Trap Well Laid

" I know it is a trap, it must be!" Caim thought, making sure his thought travelled to Tanis' brain. Tanis was well aware of this fact and chose not to reply to Caim. He was thinking about Galgilath, who had gone off to search for Angelus. " Even if it is, I think we should go with him. He might lead us to Inuart! It seems to be our best chance at the moment. So I say we seize it while we can!" Tanis said to Caim, finally deciding to reply."What about Angelus and Galgilath? Maybe they're injured and need our help?" Caim worriedly said."Trust me, as soon as Galgilath finds her no-one will be able to defeat them!" And with that Tanis walked over to the mysterious figure."I'm glad you came to your senses, but what of your friend? Will he join us too?" the hooded man enquired.Caim hated the current situation, the way that he had no choice but to walk into the trap, even though it could inevitably lead to his finding of Inuart. He decided to go against his better judgement and told Tanis that he would join them. If only he could contact Angelus…..

Meanwhile: " So, I have nearly healed completely, perhaps I should try to make roast meat out of these scum… so I will!", were the words that flowed through Angelus' mind. She slowly opened her mouth and said out loud, so her captors could here her. " You thought I was broken, and I was for awhile, but now I am healed so death is upon you! You had the power to kill me, but you didn't use it! Now you shall pay for your mistakes! Feel my Flames!", and with that she let out an almighty roar and poured fire onto the griffins and scorched the spectres! Some of the spectres teleported behind her, ready to slice into her scaly flesh once more, but this time she was ready, and lashed her tail out at them, sending them flying! Flying right over to Galgilath, who by this point had decided to turn into his dragon like-angel form so he could show these Empire minions the meaning of pain! He picked them up with his massive hand, and threw them in the air, swinging his staff at them so the went flying off into the distance. He then sped towards the remaining monsters who were pathetically trying to advance on Angelus, but were failing miserably. Angelus had taken to the skies and was raining fire upon them all! The strange thing was though, none of them chased her, even though they had wings. But it did not matter to her, all she cared about was how much they all burned! "No beast or mortal is a match for my crimson wings and scarlet flames!" Angelus finished off the remaining troops and then noticed Galgilath coming towards her. She did not sense any hostility coming from him but just to be safe put herself in a semi-defensive position.

"Angelus! I came here to find you, Tanis, my friend, and your pact partner Caim are in danger and need your help!" Galgilath urgently explained. After finally convincing Angelus, the two flew off to regroup with Caim and Tanis.

Later on……"So, you have decided to follow me and my peoples way. A wise choice indeed, and not one you will easily regret. Now, I shall show you a demonstration of my power. Behold!", the mysterious figure raised his hands, and started forming a circle with them, his fingers pointed upwards, just before he got to the end, he turned his hands downwards and finished the circle. Immediately after, Tanis, Angelus, Caim and Galgilath felt better and completely healed. But little did they know, it was a spell of dark healing, which would start corrupting their soul, until they were nothing but heartless shells, devouring those who still had purity within! A few moments later, after being healed, Caim's eyes glowed a black colour, only for a few seconds. "Now I shall reveal my name to you who have been deemed worthy to hear it. Fires I have fought, rivers I have destroyed, rocks I have split apart. Blood is what I drew from my enemies. I am called Evilaneos, but you can call me Evil for short." the mysterious man said, now called Evilaneos. Evil was a good nickname for him, and the four friends would eventually find out why.

Meanwhile: "Argh! You will not break me! I shall never betray my friends!" Inuart cried out as he was tortured mentally and physically by the Watchers. _Caim, where are you? Furiae, I am sorry. If only I was stronger, I wouldn't have been captured…NO! Those are the thoughts of one with a weak mind!_ The thoughts coursed through Inuart's head.

End Chapter.


	6. Return of an Assassin's Heart

Return of an Assassin's Heart

_How do I tell him? Should I even risk revealing myself to him?_ Tanis thought to himself. He walked beside Caim, glancing at the sword which Caim had received before his parents had been killed by the black dragons. It was starting to go blunt with use, but still had a decent amount of fight in it before it would have to be repaired. It was caked in stale blood, but Tanis knew that it would soon have a fresh layer. For up ahead lay an army too big to lie in wait. Evilaneos was nowhere to be seen.

Angelus soared through the clouds, trying to decide which bit of the army she would roast first. She chose a section which had some mages mixed in with the regular soldiers. As she powered up her fiery hot breath, forming a fireball that would wipe out hundreds in one go, she felt long, curved and sharp claws digging into her back. She tried to whip round, but the foe moved with her, digging deeper and deeper! She cried out in pain, before logic came rushing back into her mind. She sped down towards the ground, and just as she was about to crash into it, she skidded to a halt, causing the beast on her back to go hurtling forward. She had hoped it hadn't been what she thought, but it was. A black dragon. She started blasting fireball after fireball at where it had landed, making sure she had slain it. She watched in relief as it's limp body fell forward, crushing some more Imperial soldiers 

under its weight.

She soared back into the air, flying off to warn Caim and the others about the unseen, yet surely looming threat of at least a century of black dragons. She felt heavy wing beats in the distance, which seemed to spread a venomous fear through the air, until it reached Angelus. She flew at full blast, not stopping until she reached Caim. He was starting to charge into battle with the Imperial army, Tanis and Glagilath at his side! In the centre of the swarms of white armoured soldiers, which stood out in contrast against the evil in their souls, was a black hooded man. He was instantly recognisable as Evilaneos. _Time to die! _Caim thought to himself as he hacked without remorse at the imperial soldiers. He laughed inside as the ones who destroyed his home were chopped to pieces. Tanis ran along with him, simply holding his elven blade at a titled angle, slicing off the arms of the soldiers. Soon the pair had reached the centre, both glaring at Evilaneos. They walked slowly towards him, malice in their eyes. He simply looked at them with eyes of pure evil as he said, " Ghraad heeliovarso!" and made a motion with his hands. The true nature of the spell of dark healing came into effect, as Caim's eyes flashed red, then stayed red. He looked at Evilaneos as if awaiting instructions. The black hooded man waited a few moments for the same look to appear on Tanis' face. " I guess you didn't know that those who have Elvin blood in their veins aren't affected by dark healing. Too bad I guess." Tanis twirled round Caim, and stopped when he was behind Evilaneos. The mage sent out a dark forcefield of energy, sending him flying back, right into a large group of imperial soldiers. They all raised their swords at once, about to strike down on him, when suddenly a blast of white light rammed into the soldiers, knocking them all off balance, and even killing some. Galgilath stood there, staff still pointed at where he had blasted. Evilaneos started to run, his spell beginning to wear off on Caim. He stopped and called out, " Evilaneos I told you I was called. But my true name is Vritri. Remember that when you are thinking of the person who caused you to go to the netherworld!" 

Tanis smiled as he pulled out a dagger, the tip still covered in the blood of an enemy from long ago. An image of a fireball hurtling towards him appeared in Tanis' mind as he stared at it. Vritri, the one who he had been sent to kill, had finally revealed himself after all these years. He looked at Vritri and laughed, saying, " And remember the name Koronzei, as you lie dying in your own blood. I am one with the Guild of Silent Blades. We who will not give up a mission, even if it takes us years to complete, or our target is already dead by the time we reach them. And your not dead yet." Tanis threw his dagger with immense precision and speed, that Vritri had no time to dodge it. It pierced his throat, sticking out the other side. He flopped down, death placing its icy grip on his heart...

"Task complete, it would seem." Koronzei (Tanis) said with a satisfied sigh. He looked over at Caim when Caim put his foot forward, causing a stairway to appear, leading deep into the ground. They both ran in, leaving Galgilath and Angelus to guard outside. Caim looked around, and there, in the shadows, he spotted Inuart, chained up at the wall. He ran over and quickly broke the bonds. "We have to run, before they return!" Inuart said, panic in his voice. They three of them made a break for it, bursting into the light...

"Koronzei, I have a task for you. You must kill Lamakir Tunais. You will be rewarded well for this." The Guild master spoke to Koronzei. Koronzei simply replied with a nod of his head and a " The ravens will feast on his flesh in hell before the night dies." He reached his home, looking through the cupboard, and once more donned his black and white robes. As he went to his window, he looked up into the night sky, and saw a lone figure riding atop a red dragon. _Caim and Angelus, it was good to see you again, let's hope this war with the empire doesn't make it our last time..._ Koronzei thought, jumping out the window, and into the shadows of the night...

THE END


End file.
